The field of this invention relates to a need for people suffering from a physical disability which restricts their mobility and more particularly to a new and novel wheelchair which provides for locomotion of the handicapped individual in a safe manner as well as expanding the sphere of usage of the wheelchair.
The use of wheelchairs have long been known to provide mobility to people that have little or no usage of their legs. The normal wheelchair locates the individual in a normally seated position. This means that the center of gravity of the seated individual is located approximately twenty-five inches above the supportive surface on which the wheelchair is located. This locating of the center of gravity above the supportive surface does not normally present a problem if the wheelchair is located within a house or building and the wheelchair is moved at a slow rate of speed.
In recent years, the wheelchair has become motorized by being powered electrically. This electric powered chair is capable of being operated not only indoors but is also capable of being moved in the outdoor environment. If the wheelchair encounters uneven terrain, because of the high center of gravity, it is easy for the wheelchair to be tipped over. Tipping over of the wheelchair can be very dangerous to the occupant plus without outside help it is practically impossible for the occupant of the chair to right the chair and get back into the chair.
Also, certain individuals may have the need to locate themselves directly adjacent the supportive surface. One example of this would be for a lady that is taking care of a baby. It may be very difficult for that wheelchair bound lady to change the baby's diaper in a conventional wheelchair. However, if the wheelchair is lowered much closer to the supportive surface, that task, that is exceedingly difficult in a conventional wheelchair, can be completed easily.
Further, there is also a need for a wheelchair bound individual to be positioned at a higher than normal sitting position. This higher position provides access to normally unattainable shelves for example.